Bevins Day Off
by Bevin123
Summary: Bevin gets a day off from fighting crime, can Bevin survive his greatest fear? Read One More Powerpuff first


"Ouch!" I yelped, crashing hard into a wall.   
  
Mojo has been causing havoc with his new super suit. Blossom shot lasers from her eyes at Mojo. It didn't do much to him. "Bwa,hahaha!" laughed Mojo.   
  
"your puny eyes beams do not effect me." he then flew up and punched Blossom. She flew about four feet before stopping. Buttercup flew towards Mojo, striking him in the stomach, and swirl kicked him down to the ground. "take that Mojo!" said Buttercup.   
  
I finally got up. "you okay, Bevin?" said Bubbles, a bit concerned for me.   
  
"yeah, I'm fine" I said. I flew towards Mojo, but he got up and was ready for me. I increased my speed, and put my foot out, going for a flying kick. I came real close to him, but he dodged my kick, and caught my leg. "HA HA! Now I got you!" said Mojo.   
  
I was squirming, trying to get away, but before I could, Mojo took my leg and did a karate chop on it. SNAP! My leg broke on impact. "YEOOOOOUCH!" I screamed.   
  
That chop really, really, really, freaking hurt! I held my leg in pain. "Wha,hahaha! Now to take care of your pathetic sisters!" said Mojo.   
  
The girls were angry of what Mojo had done. Each of them shot their eye beams at Mojo. He laughed. "don't you girls get it? You're eye beams are useless against-" his blabbing was stopped when his super suit started to crack until, it broke. Mojo was no longer super. "dang" said Mojo, then getting pummeled by the girls.   
  
I was still in pain. How could I get a broken leg if I have super powers? Oh well. The girls turned Mojo to the police and the girls helped me home. The Professor casted my leg and I felt a little bit better. "well Bevin, I guess you wont be fighting crime for a while" said Professor.   
  
"WHAT!" I said "what am I supposed to do until then?".   
  
"you can, um, stay home" answered Utonium. Oh, that's really exciting. The hotline phone buzzed and as usual, Blossom answered. The jewel shop is being robbed. The girls soon took off, leaving me to face my greatest fear, boredom.   
  
There was a long time of silence. I sighed and flew to the couch. "ahh, time for some nice T.V.!" I said.   
  
"wait, weres the remote?" I took a good look around. No remote. I stuck my hands into the couch, franticly trying to find the remote. "hmm, that's not it" I said, pulling out crackers, crayons, some change, paper, and a drawing of me.   
  
I looked at it. "am I really that fat?'" I said.   
  
I got tired of searching by hand and flew into the couch. I popped my head out. "hmm, no remote here." I said, flying out of the couch.   
  
I turned to the T.V. and saw it was right on top of it. I got the remote and turned on the T.V. I flipped through a few channels and stopped at the news. The girls were on. "thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, the day was saved!" said a new reporter. The camera turned to Blossom. "it was no problem, we are just glade to be of service."   
  
"yea, and we didn't need Bevins help!" said Buttercup.   
  
There was an explosion and the camera turned to Mojo. Mojo knocked the camera out of the camera mans hands and the picture went blank. I turned off the T.V. "Man, those girls are busy twenty-four seven!" I said.   
  
My stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry"I said, flying into the kitchen . I opened the fridge.   
  
"Lets see, ham, milk, apples, oranges, weres the junk food!" I said, closing the fridge door.   
  
I seemed to close it a bit too hard.The fridge tilted back, and then forward falling on me. "ACK!" I yelped.   
  
It wasn't heavy to me, it was that the fridge was on my broken leg, and that hurt. I laid there for about a minute or so until I tilted it back to what it was before. "Okay, I'm not hungry anymore" I said, flying out of the kitchen.   
  
"I swear, I'm going to get back at Mojo!" I promised.   
  
Their wasn't much left to do. I was getting really bored now. I started thinking about how much fun the girls were having, beating up bad guys, saving the day, and flying around. I sighed and decided to take a nap, and hope there's something to do later.  
  
I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I'm a light sleeper huh?. Anyways, I got up to see who it was. It was a burglar! "Who in what right mind would try to rob the Powerpuff Girls house?" I said to myself.   
  
The burglar heard me. " oh!" he said.   
  
He was surprised to see me. "Go on and play with you're dolly's you one legged pumpkin head!" he said.   
  
Oh, that made me very angry, very angry indeed. I flew up to his face, and with one kick, he flew out of the house, and towards jail. "Take that ya jerk!" I yelled.   
  
Ugh, still bored. I looked outside and saw that it was getting late. "where are those girls anyway?" I said.   
  
I sighed. "Aren't they supposed to save the world BEFORE bedtime?"   
  
I could tell I was getting lonely, so I decided to see where they were. I flew out of the window and went to Townsville. The girls were nowhere to be seen. The town was very quiet. "Strange" I said.   
  
"Where are they?" I then heard a very faint cry for help. I looked around franticly to see where it was coming from. I then saw a volcano with a building on top. "Weird" I said.   
  
I heard the cry again, it was coming from the building. I flew at the building, and started to hear people talking. They sounded like Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Mojo Jojo. " Oh no, the girls are in trouble!" I said, crashing into the building.   
  
"Okay Mojo, time for you to take your lumps!" I said.   
  
I saw the girls, and and it turned out they were okay, but Mojo wasn't. I was embarrassed, badly. "Oh, Bevin, what are you doing here?" asked Blossom.   
  
"Um, I thought you girls were in trouble" I said   
  
"and I was bored" the girls giggled. "What?" I said.  
  
"You're still in your boxers!" said Bubbles. She was right. I thought there was a draft. I felt my face get hot, I was really embarrassed now. "HAHA! Bevin wears Mario boxers" said Buttercup, falling down from laughter.   
  
Now I'm REALLY embarrassed. I then flewout of there, wen't back home, and promised myself never to leave the house, unless I am dressed. 


End file.
